lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.20 Zwei für Unterwegs/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Die Folge beginnt dort, wo sie beim letzten Mal aufhörte: Kate und Jack hocken im tiefen nachtschwarzen Dschungel neben Michael, der reglos vor ihnen auf dem Boden liegt. Kate: Michael, Michael... Er reagiert nicht. Jack untersucht ihn hastig. Kate: Was ist mit ihm? Michael. Michael? Michael? Jack steht auf, versucht über den kleinen Lichtkreis, den ihr Feuer in der tiefen Finsternis ausstrahlt, hinweg in den Dschungel hineinzusehen. Macht ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, aus der Michael kam. Sucht verbissen. Kate: Jack...? Wo gehst du hin? Jack: Vielleicht haben sie ihn grade erst freigelassen... Kate: [Ungläubig und fassungslos] Freigelassen – er ist allein! Sie haben ihn nicht einfach aus dem Dschungel geschubst, Jack. Er ist allein! Jack sieht zu ihr zurück. Besorgt kniet sie noch immer an Michaels Seite. Und Jack besinnt sich. Kehrt zu ihr zurück. Jack: Okay, gehen wir. Er hievt sich Michael über seine Schulter und schlägt den Weg zurück zum Camp ein. Rasch löscht Kate das kleine Feuer und folgt ihm, eine Fackel in der Hand. Ana steht in der Küchenregion der Dharma-Station und zerschneidet Obst. Lautes Schnarchen dringt durch die Stille. Nachdenklich sieht sie zum Schlafzimmer hinüber. Dort liegt Locke im unteren Doppelstockbett und schläft. Rückblick Ein Polizeiwagen fährt über einen Polizeiparkplatz und parkt ein. Die Kennzeichen der umstehenden Polizeiwagen tragen Hurleys Zahlen. Ana und ihr Partner steigen aus. Partner: Also bis dann, Ana-Lucia. Er winkt und geht. Ana bleibt am Wagen zurück. Da kommt ihre Mutter, Captain Cortez, auf sie zu. Captain Cortez: Du siehst fertig aus. Ana: Ja, vielen Dank. Sie verdreht beinahe die Augen, will sich abwenden, bemerkt, dass ihre Mutter sie weiter ansieht. Aufmerksam und besorgt. Ana: [Ungehalten] Was ist? Captain Cortez: Wo warst du gestern Nacht? Ana: Zuhause. Captain Cortez: Die ganze Nacht? Ana: [Lässig, genervt] Ja. Ich hab mir was zu Essen gekocht und dann hab ich ferngesehen. Captain Cortez: Was hast du gesehen? Ana wirft ihr nur einen langen stummen Blick zu. Captain Cortez: Ich will dir was zeigen. Ana und Captain Cortez sind nun im Leichenschauhaus und sehen auf die Leiche des Mannes herunter, den Ana in der Tiefgarage (Folge 208) erschossen hat. Deutlich sind die vielen Einschusslöcher auf seiner bloßen Brust zu erkennen. Ana starrt auf die Leiche und verzieht keine Miene. Captain Cortez: Du erinnerst dich an Jason Alder? Er wurde in nem Parkhaus gefunden, kurz nach drei Uhr morgens. Er wurde entdeckt, nachdem er schon eine Stunde tot war. Die Ermittler haben eine Pistole im Müll gefunden. Die Nummer ist weggefeilt worden. Keine Fingerabdrücke, keine Zeugen. Er wurde hingerichtet. Ana: Schon ne Idee, wer es getan hat? Captain Cortez: [Leise und scharf.] Ja, Ana. Du hast es getan. Ana sagt kein Wort. Wirkt nicht einmal schockiert. Nur immer noch genervt. Ihre Mutter hingegen ist völlig außer sich vor Sorge und Ratlosigkeit. Captain Cortez: Dieser Mann hat gestanden, dass er kaltblütig auf dich geschossen hat. Du hast ihn nicht identifiziert und deswegen haben wir ihn laufen lassen. Und eine Woche später taucht er mit fünf Kugeln in der Brust auf, weil ihn jemand kaltblütig ermordet hat. Ana: Schätze ich sollte'n Anwalt anrufen. Captain Cortez: Hör zu, wir wissen beide, dass die Ermittlungen keinen Erfolg haben werden. Aber Ana, wenn du das warst.. wenn du das warst, dann musst du dir von mir helfen lassen. Ana: Ja, danke Mom, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Sie will sich abwenden, will gehen. Ihre Mutter ruft ihr verzweifelt hinterher: Captain Cortez: Wenn du meine Hilfe nicht willst, dann musst du versuchen woanders Hilfe zu finden. Ana! Du bist Polizeibeamtin. Wenn du mich nicht respektierst, dann respektiere deinen Beruf. Ana hält inne, sieht ihre Mutter wieder an. Und zögert nicht lange. Ana: Dann kündige ich. Sie holt ihre Dienstmarke hervor und drückt sie ihrer Mutter in die Hand. Für einen Moment hält Captain Cortez sanft die Hand ihrer Tochter fest, doch Ana entzieht sich ihr und wendet sich ab. Inselabschnitt Unten in der Dharma-Station betritt Ana die Waffenkammer. Henry sitzt auf seiner Liege, die Handgelenke gefesselt, und starrt reglos vor sich ins Leere. Ana hat eine frische Schale Obst dabei, tauscht sie gegen die alte Schale aus, die Henry nicht angerührt hat. Ana: Na, Henry? Was gibt's Neues? Wie lange soll das mit deinem Hungerstreik noch geh'n? Henry antwortet nicht. Starrt nur vor sich hin. Ana: Hab ich schon erzählt, dass ich Polizistin war? Ich hab in dieser Zeit unzähligen Mördern gegenüber gesessen. Weißt du, was mich immer wieder überrascht hat?... Wie sehr sie es lieben, sich reden zu hören. Aber du bist anders... Henry. Hmm? Schweigsam... Henry murmelt etwas vor sich hin. Ana kann es nicht verstehen. Ana: Was hast du gesagt? Henry murmelt wieder dieselben Worte vor sich hin. Nicht besser hörbar als beim ersten Mal. Ana geht näher an ihn heran, beugt sich zu ihm herunter. Ana: Wenn du willst, dass ich dich verstehe, dann solltest du vielleicht etwas lauter... Da springt Henry auf, schlingt seine zusammengefesselten Hände um Anas Hals und drückt zu. Schleudert sie durch den Raum und mit dem Kopf gegen die Tischkante. Ana ist zu erschrocken und überrumpelt, kann sich nicht wehren. Henry zerrt sie hoch, preßt seine Handgelenke um ihren Hals. Schon wird ihr die Luft knapp. Sie versucht, um Hilfe zu rufen, doch auch dafür ist nicht genug Luft übrig. Henry ist plötzlich mehr als lebendig und gesprächig. Henry Gale: Du hast zwei von uns getötet – gute Menschen, die dir nichts getan haben. Der Mörder bist du, Ana Lucia. Er drückt Ana gegen die Wand, lässt nicht von ihr ab. Und sie hat keine Chance, sich zu wehren. Henrys Augen funkeln gefährlich. Und fast gibt Ana schon auf und bricht zusammen. Da schlägt Locke Henry von hinten seine Krücke über den Schädel. Henry geht zu Boden. Ana fällt keuchend auf die Liege, schnappt nach Luft, betastet ihren Hals, an dem rot-blaue Striemen zu sehen sind. Locke setzt sich auf die Liege. Sieht auf Henry hinunter, der reglos zu seinen Füßen am Boden liegt. Locke: Er hat wohl wieder angefangen zu reden, hm? Ana antwortet nicht. Rückblick Ana arbeitet auf einem Flughafen in der Sicherheitsschleuse und tastet die Reisenden auf metallene Gegenstände am Körper ab. Männerstimme: [Durchsage] Sehr geehrte Fluggäste, bitte lassen sie ihr Gepäck nicht unbeaufsichtigt. Herrenlose Gepäckstücke werden vom Sicherheitspersonal entfernt. Bitte melden sie dem Flughafenpersonal unverzüglich alle verdächtigen Gepäckstücke. Wir danken für ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Etwas später betritt Ana die Flughafenbar und setzt sich an die Theke. Ana: Hi, Mike. Tequila mit Tonic. Der Barkeeper kümmert sich um ihren Drink. Der Mann ein paar Hocker neben Ana wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Es ist Christian Shephard. Christian: War'n langer Tag, hm? [Ana antwortet nicht.] Schön, sie wiederzusehen. Sie haben mich, äh, durchleuchtet in der Sicherheitsschleuse. Ana wirft ihm einen Blick zu, antwortet aber immer noch nicht. Christian wendet sich an den Barkeeper, deutet auf sein leeres Schnapsglas. Christian: Noch mal das Gleiche, bitte. [Zu Ana] Also wie wird jemand wie sie ein Durchleuchter? Ana: Indem man aufhört, Polizist zu sein. Christian: Was für ein Zufall, denn gerade habe ich aufgehört, Arzt zu sein. Ana: Wieso haben sie gekündigt? Christian: Hab ich nicht. Mein Sohn hat mich angeschwärzt, weil ich getrunken hab im Dienst. [Der Barkeeper schenkt ihm nach] Danke. [Wieder zu Ana] Hab die Lizenz verloren. [Ana lacht leise auf.] Hmm. Ja, ich weiß. Das kling lächerlich. Ana: Nein, nein. Es ist nur... ich glaube, man sollte vermeiden, dass Kinder und Eltern zusammenarbeiten. Zu viele Reibungspunkte. Christian: Darauf trinke ich einen. Er leert sein Glas. Ana beobachtet ihn. Ana: Ja. Und wo geht's hin? Christian: Sydney. Sydney, Australien. Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Christian: Wollen sie mitkommen? [Er fängt Anas Blick auf.] Ich mein es ernst. Ana: Wieso sollte ich mit ihnen nach Sydney fliegen? Christian: [Zuckt mit den Schultern.] Vielleicht wollte das Schicksal, dass wir beide uns treffen wie.. zwei Drinks in einer Flughafenbar... Ana: Wieso sollte das Schicksal das wollen? Christian: Oh, aus demselben Grund, weswegen das Schicksal alles tut - damit wir uns helfen können. Sie können doch Hilfe brauchen, oder? Ana antwortet nicht. Christian: Oder etwa nicht? [Er lächelt kurz.] Was ich da unten vorhabe, könnte gefährlich werden, deswegen brauche ich jemanden, der mich beschützt – einen Bodyguard. Die perfekte Aufgabe für jemanden, der mal Polizist war. Ana zögert, bleibt skeptisch, doch wirklich abgeneigt ist sie nicht. Ana: Ich kenne noch nicht mal ihren Namen. Christian: Oh, lass uns nicht die echten Namen nehmen. Wie wär's damit – du wählst einen Namen für mich aus und ich wähle einen für dich. Ana betrachtet ihn einen Moment lang forschend und mit leisem Schmunzeln. Ana: Du siehst aus wie ein Tom. Christian: Tom. Ein ausgezeichneter Name. Und du wirst eine... Sarah.. [Er hebt sein Glas] Australien... Frauenstimme: [Durchsage] Die Fluggäste des United Airlines Fluges 4223 werden gebeten sich zu Flugsteig 8 zu begeben. Fluggäste des United Airlines Fluges 4223 werden gebeten sich zu Flugsteig 8 zu... Sie schütteln einander die Hand. Christian lächelt. Inselabschnitt Ana hockt am Strand vor einem Spiegelsplitterstück und tupft eine Platzwunde an ihrer Stirn ab. Libby kommt hinzu, sieht die Wunde. Libby: Was ist passiert? Ana: Ich hab mich beim Rasieren geschnitten. [Libby antwortet nicht. Ana seufzt] Der Kerl in der Station wollte mich umbringen. Libby: Wie geht's dir? Ana: Mir geht's gut... [Sie wirft Libby einen kurzen Blick zu.] aber ihm bald nicht mehr. Sie wendet sich wieder ihrem Spiegelbild zu. Libby betrachtet sie nachdenklich. Libby: Hey, Ana? Ana: Was? Libby wartet, bis Ana sie wieder ansieht. Libby: Begeh auf keinen Fall eine Dummheit. Darauf antwortet Ana nicht. Locke, dessen verletztes Bein noch immer geschient ist, betrachtet und betastet die Schutztüren oben im Türrahmen, unter denen er eingeklemmt war. Dann geht er zur Waffenkammer und schließt die Tür auf. Henry sitzt auf dem Boden, Hände und Füße fest zusammengebunden. Der Strick führt um seinen Nacken herum und ist in einer Verankerung am Boden befestigt. Bewegen kann er sich nun nicht mehr. Er sieht zu Locke auf, spöttisch. Henry Gale: Falls du hier bist, um dich zu entschuldigen, ich verzeihe dir, dass du mich mit deiner Krücke geschlagen hast. Zum Glück hat mein Kopf sie nicht zerbrochen. Locke geht nicht darauf ein. Locke: Warum? Henry Gale: Nicht sehr präzise, die Frage Locke: Wieso wolltest du Ana-Lucia etwas antun und mir nicht? Henry Gale: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, worauf du hinauswillst. Locke: Ich war eingeklemmt, unter der Brandschutztür... hilflos. Du hattest die Chance, mir den Schädel einzuschlagen, aber du hast es nicht getan. Warum nicht? Henry Gale: Weil du einer von den Guten bist, John. Locke starrt ihn an. Locke: Was? Was für Gute? Henry Gale: Das spielt keine Rolle mehr. Ich bin schon tot. Der Arzt ist losgegangen, um mich einzutauschen. Doch wir beide wissen, dass er niemanden mitbringen wird. Und dann bin ich wertlos. Also entweder kommt Jack zurück und tötet mich oder meine Leute finde heraus, wo ich bin und dann tun sie es. Locke: Wieso sollten deine eigenen Leute dich umbringen wollen? Henry Gale: Weil der Mann, der unser Anführer ist... Er ist ein großer Mann, John – absolut hervorragend. [Seine Augen leuchten auf bei diesen Worten.] Aber er ist keiner, der leicht vergibt. [Seine Miene wird düsterer.] Er wird mich töten, weil ich versagt habe. Ich hab meinen Auftrag nicht erfüllt. Locke: Was für eine Auftrag? Henry Gale: Als ich von dieser Frau gefangen genommen wurde, da bin ich auf dem Weg hierher gewesen. Und zwar deinetwegen, John. Locke starrt ihn an und kann nicht fassen was er hört, ist hin und hergerissen, und deutlich fasziniert. Im Hintergrund klingen Stimmen auf. Laute Rufe. Hilferufe. Kate: Locke! Jack: Locke, komm schnell her! Locke! Locke! Kate: John! Locke will bleiben, will weiter mit Henry über das reden, was der gerade sagte, doch er kann nicht, muß sich abwenden und zu den anderen hinausgehen. Henry bleibt allein in der Waffenkammer zurück. Sawyer ist irgendwo allein im Dschungel am Ufer eines steinigen flachen Flusses und schlägt mit einem langen Knüppel Mangos von den Bäumen herunter. Er hat den Wasserstrom am Rand so mit Stöcken blockiert, daß die Früchte, die ins Wasser fallen, nicht den Fluß heruntertreiben, sondern wie in einem Becken aufgefangen werden, so daß er sie später nur herauszusammeln braucht. Während er verbissen mit dem Baum kämpft, kommt Ana hinter ihm aus dem Dschungel, hockt sich ans Flussufer und nimmt sich eine der im Wasserbecken treibenden Mangos. Sawyer bemerkt sie und fährt sie grimmig an. Sawyer: Hey, seit zwanzig Minuten bin ich damit beschäftigt, diese Dinger zu pflücken. Fass meine Mangos nicht an! Ana: Ich hätte dich eher für einen Jäger, als für einen Sammler gehalten. Ana steht wieder auf, kommt auf ihn zu, grinst. Doch Sawyer ist etwas ungehalten. Sawyer: Was willst du? Ana: Eine Waffe. Sawyer: Ich hab ne Idee. Frag doch deinen Kumpel Jack, er hat sich auch eine besorgt... Ach ja, richtig, er macht ja noch den Dschungel unsicher mit Kate.. Ana: [Spöttisch.] Wenn es ein Problem für dich ist, dass er mit deiner Freundin loszieht, musst du es nicht an mir rauslassen, Mann. [Seinen grimmigen Blick ignoriert sie.] Gib mir doch einfach nur ne Waffe. Sawyer: Ich hab noch ne Idee – hau ab! Ana verzieht unzufrieden das Gesicht. Rührt sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle. Sawyer: Hast du mich nicht gehört? Verzieh dich! Sawyer wendet sich ab. Und Ana gibt nach und geht. Rückblick Es ist Nacht. Ana setzt sich in ihrem Hotelbett irgendwo in Sydney auf, wirft einen Blick auf den Wecker, es ist 3:15. Sie steht auf, nimmt sich ein Glas und eine Flasche Hochprozentiges und schenkt sich ein. Da klopft es plötzlich an der Tür. Christian: Sarah... Sarah, mach die Scheißtür auf. Zögernd und unwillig schleppt sich Ana zur Tür hinüber und öffnet sie. Christian sieht mehr als nur ein bißchen angetrunken aus, wirkt, als hätte er seit Tagen weder geschlafen noch sich rasiert. Christian: Gut, du bist noch auf. Es äh... ist soweit. Die Pflicht ruft. Komm, wir müssen los. Ana: Wir saufen jetzt vier Tage und tun gar nichts. Und plötzlich, mitten in der Nacht, willst du los? Christian: Du hast absolut recht. Es ist soweit. Komm mit. Das Schicksal ruft, Sarah. Wenig später fahren die beiden in strömendem Regen durch die nachtschlafende Stadt. Christian: Hier ist es. Halt an. Genau hier. Ana hält den Wagen an. Wirft einen forschenden und nicht wenig genervten Blick durch die Windschutzscheibe. Ana: Hierfür brauchtest du einen Bodyguard? Für diesen Vorortausflug? Christian: Du bleibst im Wagen. Ana: [Spöttisch] Soll ich das Taxameter laufen lassen? Christian steigt schwankend aus dem Wagen und geht zum Haus hinüber. Ana beobachtet ihn vom Wagen aus. Der Regen rinnt in Strömen. Im Autoradio läuft ein Patsy-Cline-Song und übertönt fast Christians Worte. Er hat inzwischen geklopft, die Tür wurde geöffnet, doch hereingelassen wurde er nicht und ist nicht sonderlich begeistert darüber. Lindsay: Nein, das geht nicht! Nein! Christian: [Für Ana nur schwach zu verstehen bei der Musik und dem Regen] Sie ist meine Tochter, ich habe das Recht, sie zu sehen. Lindsey: Nein, du hast nicht das Recht sie zu sehen, und jetzt verschwinde! Die blonde junge Frau versucht, ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen, doch Christian wehrt sich, hält die Tür auf, brüllt nun vor Wut. Ana im Wagen wird langsam nervös. Öffnet die Tür. Steigt aus. Christian: Lass mich rein! Ich hab das Recht, sie zu sehn! Ana läuft zu Christian hinüber. Der ist völlig außer sich. Lindsay: Verlass mein Haus, du Mistkerl! Christian: Ich zahle den Kredit für dieses Haus, und du willst mich nicht reinlassen?!! Lindsey: Verschwinde!! Christian: Ich will meine Tochter sehen!! Ana packt ihn am Arm und zerrt ihn mit sich fort. Ana: Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los? Lindsey: [Brüllt ihm hinterher] Wehe, du kommst noch mal hierher!! Ana zerrt Christian zurück ins Auto. Er versucht sie wütend abzuschütteln. Christian: Ich wollte mich nur mit der Dame unterhalten. Ana sagt nichts dazu, während die blonde Frau an der Haustür immer noch aufgebracht hinter ihm herbrüllt. Lindsey: Du brauchst Hilfe! Ehe sie die Tür zuknallt. Inselabschnitt Unten im Strandcamp gräbt Sayid ein großes weites Loch im Sand aus. Hurley kommt hinzu, bleibt neben ihm stehen. Hurley: Alter, schönes Loch. Sayid: Was willst du, Hurley? Hurley: Hey, Mann, wir haben doch dieses Radio gebaut. Ich hätt es gern nochmal, um'n bisschen Musik zu spielen. Du weißt schon, für Libby. Sayid: Es hat nur einmal funktioniert und auch nur für eine Minute. Ich hab's noch öfter versucht, aber... da war nur noch Rauschen. Hurley: Die Sache ist die... sogar das wäre schon toll. Weil nämlich Libby denken würde: "es ist der Gedanke, der zählt". Damit könnt ich mächtig punkten, vor allen Dingen, wenn ich es über meinen Kopf halte. Sayid: Aus welchem Grund solltest du ein rauschendes Radio über deinen Kopf halten? Hurley: Kennst du nicht "Teen Lover" mit John Cusack? Der ist genial. Dieser Typ hat so'n Ghetto-Blaster. Er stellt sich vor das Fenster der Frau und hält ihn über seinen Kopf und spielt ihr irgendeinen Peter Gabriel-Song vor und, zack, gehört sie ihm. Erst muss noch ihr Vater ins Gefängnis, aber dann kriegt er sie! Sayid: Ich weiß, wohin die Reise geht. Hurley: Den solltest du dir echt mal ansehen. Ich meine, falls wir je.. von dieser Insel wegkommen sollten. Sayid: Wenn du Libby wirklich eine Freude machen willst, einen wunderschönen Strand drei Kilometer von hier. Geh mit ihr da hin. Hurley: Würde ihr das gefallen? Sayid: Ich war da mit Shannon. Er wendet den Blick ab. Unten in der Dharma-Station kümmert Jack sich um Michael. Der liegt nun im Bett, aber er ist immer noch nicht wieder zu sich gekommen. Jack: Michael? Michael... Locke nähert sich humpelnd von hinten, sieht Jack einen Moment lang zu. Locke: Also hat es funktioniert? Jack: Wovon sprichst du, John? Locke: Dein Plan. Der Austausch. Wenn sie uns Michael gegeben haben... Jack: [Unterbricht ihn. Wirkt genervt.] Gegeben? Sie haben uns gar nichts gegeben. Locke: Also.. soll das heißen, dass sein Erscheinen Zufall gewesen ist? Jack: Ich hab gerufen und er hat mich gehört. Er fängt Lockes zweifelnden Blick auf. Jack: Glaubst du, sie lassen Michael laufen und hoffen, wir werden uns schon an die Abmachung halten? Glaubst du, die stehen auf Fair-Play? Locke antwortet nicht. Kate kommt hinzu. Kate: Hey. Jack wirft ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. Jack: Hey... Locke sieht Jack noch einen Moment lang nachdenklich zu, dann wendet er sich ab und geht. Sawyer geht allein durch den Dschungel. Hört plötzlich ein Rascheln irgendwo in den dichten Büschen rings um ihn herum, bleibt stehen und sieht vorsichtig um sich. Sawyer: [Im spöttischen Singsang] Komm raus, komm raus, ich hab dich dich gehört... Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Niemand antwortet, niemand kommt zum Vorschein. Sawyer greift nach der Waffe, die hinten in seinem Hosenbund steckt. Sawyer: Komm schnell raus, sonst komm ich zu dir. Da räusperte sich Ana. Sawyer dreht sich zu ihr um. Sawyer: Sieh mal einer an. Wen haben wir denn da? Wollte Rotkäppchen etwa dem großen, bösen Wolf zu seinem Waffenlager folgen? Ana: Du kannst mir auch einfach deine geben. Sie deutet auf seine Waffe Sawyer: Ich werd dir absolut gar nichts geben. Sie macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Als wollte sie sich die Waffe holen. Sie ihm wegnehmen. Sawyer: Hatten wir das nicht schon, Lucy? Sie macht einen Sprung, Aber Sawyer ist gewarnt und weicht aus. Doch Ana gibt nicht so leicht nach, geht wieder auf ihn los und reißt ihn um. Beide gehen zu Boden. Ana versucht, ihm die Waffe wegzunehmen, doch Sawyer kann sie überwältigen, rollt sie von sich herunter und sich auf sie, hält sie fest, so daß sie sich nicht mehr rühren kann. Sawyer: Und was wirst du jetzt tun, Muchacha? Sie sieht ihn an. Hebt dann plötzlich den Kopf. Und küßt ihn. Sawyer weicht zurück, starrt sie an. Ana kann ihre Hände befreien, schlingt sie um seinen Hals und küßt ihn wieder. Zerrt an seinem Hemd. So wie er an ihrem Shirt. Rasch fallen ihrer beiden Klamotten zu Boden. Und mit ihnen Sawyers Waffe. Rückblick Ana und Christian fahren mit dem Auto nahe an einem Anlegeplatz entlang. Christian streckt die Hand nach dem Autoradio aus. Er wirkt unbekümmert und gut gelaunt. Ana hingegen ist still und ernst. Christian: Wir brauchen unbedingt Musik hier drin. Ana: Wer ist sie? Christian: Wer ist wer? Ana: Diese Frau. Christian: Die ist eine verdammt lange Geschichte, Sarah. Ana: [Betont] Ich heiße Ana Lucia. Christian: [Lässig] Ich bin immer noch Tom. Ana: Du bist armselig, nichts weiter. Christian: Darauf kannst du deinen süßen Arsch verwetten. Ana hält den Wagen an, sieht Christian an. Ana: Was willst du hier? Christian: [Seufzt] Ich bin hier, weil ich es nicht fertig bringe "Entschuldigung" zu meinem Sohn zu sagen. Er hat versucht mir zu helfen, zum Dank habe ich ihn verstoßen; zum Dank hab ich ihn gehasst. Und du bist aus dem selben Grund her gekommen, wie ich, Kindchen. Du fliehst vor etwas. Ana sagt kein Wort. Christian bemerkt durch das Seitenfenster eine Bar. Christian: Mann.. mannomann.. jetzt sieh dir an, was das Schicksal für uns bereit hält. Komm mit. Wir gehen rein und trinken einen oder zehn und sind armselig. Was hältst du davon? Ana sagt einen Moment lang gar nichts. Dann sieht sie ihn fest an. Ana: Nein. Er sieht sie an. Ana: Nein. Christian zuckt mit den Schultern. Christian: Ist deine Entscheidung. Er öffnet seine Tür und schlägt sie gegen Sawyer, der gerade am Auto vorbeigeht. Grimmig fährt er Christian an. Sawyer: Hey! Passt auf... Und torkelt weiter. Christian will aussteigen, doch Ana versucht ihn zurückzuhalten. Ana: Warte. Geh nicht. Lass uns aus Sydney verschwinden. Lass uns zurück fahren. Lass uns abhauen. Christian: Es gibt kein zurück mehr. Mach's gut, Kindchen. Er verlässt das Auto und schlägt die Tür hinter sich zu. Ana bleibt allein im Wagen zurück und sieht ihm nach, als er auf die Bar zutorkelt und durch die Tür verschwindet. Inselabschnitt Sawyer liegt auf den Ellbogen abgestützt rücklings am Boden und beobachtet Ana dabei, wie sie ihr Shirt wieder anzieht. Sie hat ihm den Rücken zugedreht. Bemerkt seinen Blick. Ana: Was? Sawyer: Willst du vielleicht meine Telefonnummer? Ana steht der Sinn nicht nach Scherzen. Sie steht auf und wendet sich zum Gehen. Ana: Wenn irgendjemand davon erfährt... dann töte ich dich. Damit lässt sie ihn stehen. Sawyer sieht ihr nach, grinst spöttisch. Sawyer: Heißt das, Kuscheln gibt's jetzt auch nicht mehr. Ana antwortet nicht. Hurley steht vor den Regalen am Strand, auf die Rose und Bernard den gesamten Dharma-Essensvorrat verteilt haben, und stopft verschiedene Packungen und Dosen in seinen Rucksack. Libby nähert sich, bleibt stehen. Libby: Na, du. Hurley zuckt heftig zusammen. Versucht hastig, die Packungen vor ihr zu verstecken. Libby lächelt. Libby: Wie läuft's? Hurley: [Verlegen] Es ist nicht so, wie's aussieht. Libby: Und... wonach sieht es aus? Hurley: Es... sieht aus wie etwas... das... es nicht ist. [Er gibt es auf, vertuschen zu wollen.] Ach, Mann. Du hast mich voll erwischt. Libby: Hurley, ich bin nicht hier, weil ich wissen will, was du wann isst. Hurley: Das mein ich ja nicht mit erwischt. Ich meine mit erwischt... etwas anderes. Sie sieht ihn fragend an. Uhr Hurley fährt immer noch verlegen fort. Hurley: Ich hab für'n Picknick gepackt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir beide... uns irgendwo nett hinsetzen. Du weißt schon, nur.. wir beide. Das sollte eigentlich ne Überraschung sein. Libby: Wirklich? Das find ich romantisch. Hurley ist so verlegen, daß er ihr kaum in die Augen sehen kann. Libby lächelt. Hurley: Also... wollen wir gleich los? Libby: Wo gehen wir hin? Hurley: Muss ich wirklich alles verraten? Er sieht sie an. Libby lächelt, nickt. Und streicht ihm sanft eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Unten in der Dharma-Station reinigt Jack Scheren und andere Utensilien. Locke sitzt und liest. Da kommt Ana herein. Ana: Hey, du bist wieder da. Jack: Hey. Er unterbricht seine Arbeit kaum. Ana: Und? Sind Die Anderen nicht aufgetauch? Jack: Nein. Immerhin ist Michael wieder da. Er sieht auf. Bemerkt die Platzwunde an Anas Stirn. Streckt die Hand aus und streicht ihre Haare zur Seite, um einen besseren Blick auf die Wunde werfen zu können. Jack: Was hast du gemacht? Noch ehe Ana antworten kann, tut es Locke. Locke: Das war meine Schuld. Ana und Jack sehen ihn an. Locke: Ich habe den Wasserhahn nicht zugedreht und Ana ist ausgerutscht und mit dem Kopf gegen die Ablage geschlagen. Nochmal entschuldigung, Ana. Er sieht Ana an. Sie geht darauf ein. Ana: Keine Sorge, so schlimm war's nicht. Im Hintergrund klingt Kates Stime auf. Kate: Jack? Jack. Ich glaube er wacht auf. Jack läuft sofort zu ihr und Michael hinüber, beugt sich über ihn. Jack: Michael! Hey, Michael... Michael hat Schwierigkeiten, sich zu orientieren, zu sich zu kommen. Michael: Jack..? Jack nickt, lächelt erleichtert. Jack: Hey Mann. Michael: Mann, wo.. wie bin ich her..? Er will sich aufsetzen Jack: Langsam. Lass es ruhig angehen, okay? Du bist wieder in der Station, wir haben dich letzte Nacht im Dschungel gefunden. Michael sitzt nun, preßt die Hände an seinen Kopf. Michael: Oh, mein Kopf. Locke kommt ebenfalls hinzu, bleibt hinter Jack und Kate stehen. Locke: Willkommen zurück. Michael: Hi, John. [Er versucht sich noch einen Moment lang zu sammeln, dann sieht er auf, grimmig und finster.] Ich hab sie gefunden. Die anderen verstummen. Warten. Hören zu. Michael: Als ich hier weg bin, bin ich nach Norden gegangen. Ich wollte dahin, wo wir waren. [Er sieht zu Ana hinüber.] Ich hab den Strand gesucht und dann bin ich am Ufer entlang gegangen. Nach einem Tag.. hab ich einen gesehen. Locke: Wie hat er denn ausgesehen? Michael: Dreckig. Abgetragene Kleidung, keine Schuhe. Unauffällig.. genau wie die anderen auch. Jack: Wie die anderen auch? Was..? Michael: Ja, seine Leute, Die Anderen. Ich bin ihm zu seinem Lager gefolgt. Sie.. sie leben in Zelten.. aus einfacher Leinwand.. und, und in Tipis. Sie essen getrockneten Fisch. Die sind schlechter dran als wir. Angespannt hören sie ihm zu. Kate: Wie viele von ihnen gibt es? Michael: Ich habe 22 gezählt. Jack: Und... dieses Motorboot... Michael: Hab ich nichts von gesehn. Jack: Hast du Walt gesehen? Michael: Nein. Aber er muss da sein. Michaels Blick ist finster und dunkel. Ana: Was ist mit den anderen von uns? Cindy...? Hast du irgendwelche Kinder gesehen? Michael: Nein, nein nein nein, keine Kinder. Aber ich glaube, sie haben sie alle da, wo auch Walt ist. Sie haben eine Station. Jack: [Überrascht] Woher weißt du, daß die.... Michael: Zwei metallene Türflügel, direkt in der Erde. Was soll das sonst sein? Jack: Und du denkst, sie verstecken die Kinder da drin. Michael: Sie bewachen den Eingang rund um die Uhr. Zwei Wachen.. und zwei Waffen. Das scheint alles zu sein, was sie haben. Auch kaum Messer oder so. Die meisten von ihnen sind alt und die Hälfte sind Frauen. Ich wollte... [Er senkt den Kopf.] Ich konnte ihn nicht retten. Ich wollte euch davon erzählen... dass wir stärker sind. Sobald ich wieder auf den Beinen bin, werd ich euch da hinführen. Und dann krieg ich meinen Jungen wieder zurück. Locke sitzt am Computer als Jack hereinkommt, vor ihm stehenbleibt und irgendwie fast verlegen wirkt. Jack: Du hattest Recht. Locke sieht auf. Locke: Womit hatte ich Recht? Jack: Ich meine mit Henry. Wie ihr ihn behandelt habt, du und Sayid, als ihr ihn gefunden habt. Das.. das war richtig. Mir gefällt nicht, wie ihr es getan habt, aber.. ich hätte mich nicht einmischen sollen. Diese Worte gehen Locke sichtlich runter wie Öl. Locke: Tja, du hast nur getan, was du in dem Moment für richtig gehalten hast, Jack. Aber ich hoffe, dass du mich in deine nächste Entscheidung mit einbindest. Und irgendwas sagt mir... dass das schon bald sein wird. Jack: Du hast Michael gehört. Wir können sie schaffen. Locke: Unser bärtiger Freund hat von einer Grenze gesprochen. Jack: Diese Menschen sind Lügner, John. Es interessiert mich überhaupt nicht, was sie sagen. Locke: Du hast vollkommen recht. Was jetzt? Sie sehen einander an. Gleich darauf betreten beide den Wohnbereich und packen ein paar Sachen zusammen. Kate und Ana stehen zusammen neben dem Tisch und sehen alarmiert auf. Kate: Wo geht ihr hin? Locke: Unsere Waffen holen, von Sawyer. Jack sieht Kate an. Jack: Und dabei brauchen wir deine Überzeugungskraft. Kate: Was wird aus Michael? Ana: Ich bleib bei ihm. Ihr macht das schon. Jack: Ganz sicher? Ana nickt. Ana: Ihr könnt Sawyer von mir grüßen. Jack: Alles klar. Wir sind bald wieder da. Kate, Jack und Locke brechen auf und lassen Ana allein bei Henry in der Station zurück. Hurley und Libby spazierend durch den Dschungel. Hurley voran, Libby hinterher. Hurley: Stoß dir nicht den Kopf. Wir sind fast da. Libby betrachtet die Büsche und Bäume ringsum etwas skeptisch. Libby: Kennst du "Familie Feuerstein"? Hurley: Klar. Die hab ich immer gesehen, als ich im Krankenhaus gewesen bin... [er verhaspelt sich fast] mit ner.. gebrochenen Hüfte. Libby kümmert sich nicht darum. Libby: Und ist dir jemals aufgefallen, wie Fred ständig an den selben Sachen vorbeigekommen ist? [Sie bleibt stehen und zeigt auf einen der Bäume] Diesen Baum seh ich zum dritten Mal. Hurley bleibt stehen, sieht den Naum an. Hurley: [Zweifelnd-verlegen] Äh.. also ich erkenn ihn nicht wieder. Libby: [Schmunzelt] Ist ja kein Weltuntergang, wenn du dich verlaufen hast. Hurley: Alter, ich hab mich nicht verlaufen, glaub mir. [Er wendet sich wieder um, geht weiter.] Wir sind kurz davor, den schönsten aller geheimen Strände auf dieser Insel zu betreten. Und... Überraschung!! Sie treten zwischen den dichten Büschen hervor und stehen plötzlich am Strand. Groß und weit breitet sich das Meer vor ihnen aus. Hurley strahlt. Libby: Äh... Hurley? Wir sind an unserem Strand. Da ist Jin. Sie deutet in eine Richtung. Tatsächlich hockt Jin dort am Boden und nimmt Fische aus. Hurley ist geknickt. Libby: Hey, ich weiß was. Wieso machen wir das Picknick nicht hier? Na komm, gibt mir die Decken. Hurley: Welche Decken? Libby: Hast du keine mitgebracht? [Hurley schweigt betreten] Was ist mit Getränken? [Nun wagt Hurley gar nicht mehr zu antworten. Libby lächelt besänftigend.] Okay, ich mach dir'n Vorschlag. Ich geh und besorg die Decken. Und du gehst Rose und Bernard suchen, die haben nämlich noch Wein gebunkert. Okay? Hurley: Oh. Wein... nicht schlecht. [Er lächelt wieder.] Hey, vielleicht fällt mir wieder ein, woher ich dich kenne, wenn ich betrunken bin. Libbys Lächeln fällt plötzlich erwas flacher aus. Doch sie nickt. Libby: Ja.. ja. Damit wendet sie sich ab und geht los, um Decken zu holen. Hurley sieht noch einmal zu Jin hinüber. Der streckt den Daumen in die Luft und lacht ihm zu. Sawyer sitzt gemütlich neben einem prasselnden Feuer vor seinem Zelt am Strand und liest in dem Manuskript "Bad Twin", als Kate, Jack und Locke auf ihn zukommen. Jack: Sawyer, leg das Buch weg. Sawyer sieht gelassen auf und grinst. Sawyer: Das ist kein Buch, sondern ein Manuskript. Ich bin kurz davor, als erster und einziger das Geheimnis zu lösen... Ich denke ich weiß es schon. Also geduldet euch'n bisschen, geht nochmal um den Block. Das sind vielleicht noch zehn Seiten.. Hey!! Jack reißt ihm das Manuskript aus den Händen. Jack: Willst du's wirklich wissen? Er wirft es in das Feuer. Sawyer springt auf, versucht, die Blätter wieder aus den Flammen zu fischen. Sawyer: Au!! Scheiße!! Ein paar von ihnen sind schon völlig verkohlt. Wütend starrt Sawyer Jack an. Sawyer: Was hast du für'n Problem, Doc?! Jack: Wir wollen jetzt die Waffen zurück. Sawyer: Du verbrennst die letzten Seiten meines Buches... Locke: Wo sind sie, James? Sawyer: Auch du, Brutus? Kate: Zeig uns, wo sie sind, Sawyer. Lass die Spielchen, okay? Sawyer: [Grimmig zu Jack] Was, habt ihr sie hergeschleift, damit sie mir gut zuredet? Sie ist nicht die Sawyer-Flüsterin. [Zu Kate, nicht weniger grimmig] Wieso geht ihr zwei denn nicht im Dschungel spielen? Jack hat genug. Er zieht seine Waffe hervor und richtet sie auf Sawyer. Jack: Wir wollen zu den Waffen. Jetzt gleich. Sawyer greift nach hinten an seinen Hosenbund. Doch seine Waffe ist fort. Sawyer: [Murmelt] Oh, diese Mistsau. [Lauter, wütender] Hat mir meine Knarre geklaut. [Die anderen starren ihn an] Ana-Lucia... Jack: Wofür braucht sie eine Waffe? Sawyer: So eine Scheiße. (Unten in der Station zieht Ana die Waffe aus ihrem Schuh hervor.) Locke wird plötzlich nervös. Locke: Jack... eine Sache muss ich beichten. Ana öffnet langsam die Tür zur Waffenkammer. Henry sitzt nach wie vor gefesselt am Boden. Als Ana ihm das Schweizer Armeemesser über den Boden hinweg zuschiebt, sieht er verwirrt auf. Ana: Heb es auf. Schneid die Fesseln durch. Henry Gale: Was? Ana: Tu es einfach. Henry Gale: Wieso? Ana: Du weißt schon wieso. Henry starrt sie immer noch an, greift langsam nach dem Messer, klappt es auf. Und schneidet rasch seine Fesseln durch. Henry Gale: Er hat immer gesagt, dass du falsch eingeschätzt wirst. Ana: Ich versteh nicht, was du meinst. Henry Gale: Goodwin. Ana starrt ihn an. Henry Gale: Ja, er hat uns alles von dir erzählt, Ana... dass er dich für wertvoll hielt, dass er dachte, er könne dich ändern... aber er hat sich geirrt. Und dafür hat er mit dem Leben bezahlt. Ana: Er hat versucht, mich zu töten. Henry Gale: Bist du sicher? Ana hat genug. Ana: Und? Bist du fertig? Henry Gale: [Betont] Ja, Ana, ich bin fertig. Ana zückt ihre Waffe und zielt auf Henrys Kopf. Henry Gale: Dann war's das wohl, hm? Ana: Ja, Henry. Das war's. Rückblick Am Flughafen in Sydney. Jack steht am Ticketschalter wie schon in verschienden Folgen zuvor gezeigt und versucht verzweifelt, die Angestellte dazu zu bringen, den Sarg seines Vaters mit ins Flugzeug zu kriegen. Hinter ihm steht neben Jin auch Ana wartend in der Schlange. Jack: Ich möchte, dass sie mir zuhören, okay? Weil ich sie um einen Gefallen bitte, Chrissy. Ich stehe in dem Anzug vor ihnen, den ich bei der Beerdigung meines Vaters tragen werde und bitte sie um einen Gefallen. In sechzehn Stunden muss ich in Los Angeles landen und der Sarg muss durch die Zollabfertigung, weil in L.A. ein Leichenwagen auf ihn wartet. Und es ist wichtig, dass er mich und den Sarg zum Friedhof bringt. Wieso? [Ana betrachtet Jack nachdenklich.] Chrissy, wieso bring ich ihn nicht erstmal in eine Leichenhalle, bereite alles in Ruhe vor? Warum kann ich mir nicht die Zeit dafür nehmen? Weil ich... weil ich's hinter mir haben will.. Ich will, dass es vorbei ist... Ich.. Ich muss meinen Vater beerdigen. Ana geht nun durch die Flughafenhalle und nimmt ihr Handy zur Hand. Ana: [ins Handy] Das war ein Flugzeug. Nein, ich arbeite nicht. Ich bin in Sydney. Ja, genau. Australien. Sie setzt sich auf eine der Wartebänke. Beugt sich vor, fährt sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, senkt den Kopf. Ana: Ich... ich weiß nicht, ich... ich hab einen Fehler gemacht, Mom. Du hast es gewusst, also wollte ich so weit weg von dir , wie es geht. Aber jetzt... [Ihre Stimme bricht, sie fängt an zu weinen.] Ich will nach Hause kommen, Mom. Wir sehen Captain Cortez an ihrem Schreibtisch im Büro sitzen. Auch sie ist den Tränen nahe. Captain Cortez: Na dann komm. Ana: Ich komme mit Oceanic Flug 815. Captain Cortez: Ich warte am Flughafen, mi hija. Inselabschnitt Ana sitzt auf dem Sofa im Wohnbereich der Station und spielt nachdenklich mit ihrer Waffe. Sie sieht mitgenommen aus. Michael kommt herein. Michael: Warum ist hier keiner mehr? Ana: Du hast sie ganz schön aufgerüttelt. Sie sind auf dem Weg zu Sawyer, um die Waffen zu holen. Michael: Sawyer? Sawyer hat alle Waffen...? Ana: Ist ne lange Geschichte. Michael deutet auf die Waffe in Anas Hand. Michael: Wenigstens hat er die nicht. Ana: Ja... nur blöd, dass ich sie nicht verwenden kann. Michael: Verwenden wofür? Sie sieht ihn an. Ana: Wir halten einen von Ihnen gefangen. Von Den Anderen. Er ist da drin eingesperrt. Sie deutet auf die Waffenkammertür. Michael starrt die geschlossene Tür an. Michael: Wie lange ist er da drin...? Ana: Über eine Woche. Michael: Und du sitzt hier und hältst Wache. Ana: Er hat heute versucht, mich umzubringen. Also wollte ich, dass er stirbt. [Sie senkt den Blick.] Ich konnte es nicht tun. Ich konnte ihn nicht mal umbringen. Als ich ihn angesehen habe, da war er... [Sie fängt an zu weinen, sieht wieder zu Michael auf, schüttelt den Kopf.] Ich kann das nicht mehr tun. Michael: Dann mach ich es. Ana starrt ihn an. Michael: [Eindringlich und bitter.] Das sind keine Menschen. Ich war dort und habe sie beobachtet. Das sind Tiere.. und keine Menschen. Sie haben meinen Sohn.. aus meinen Händen haben sie ihn mir gerissen... Ich tu es. Gib mir die Pistole. Ich bring ihn um. Denn das würden sie tun. Und Ana gibt ihm ihre Waffe. Michael: Wie ist die Kombination? Er deutet auf die verschlossene Waffenkammertür. Ana: [Leise] 18 rechts... 1 links... 31 rechts. Michael sieht auf die Waffe hinunter. Sieht sie für einen langen Moment nur stumm an. Tränen schimmern in seinen Augen. Michael: [Mit Blick auf die Waffe in seinen Händen.] Es tut mir leid. Ana: Was denn? Er sieht wieder auf. Dreht sich um. Und schießt auf Ana. Die Kugel trifft sie im Bauch. Sie kann nicht mal mehr etwas sagen. Sieht ihn nur an, schmerzverzerrt und gebrochen. Und ihr Kopf sinkt zur Seite. Aus dem Gang hinter Michael tritt Libby hervor. Libby: Michael?! Michael zuckt zusammen, fährt zu ihr herum. Und drückt wieder ab. Zweimal. Beide Schüsse gehen durch die Tasche hindurch, die Libby in den verschränkten Armen vor ihrem Bauch trägt. Libby starrt Michael an. Bricht zusammen. Und bleibt reglos am Boden liegen. Langsam geht Michael zur Waffenkammer hinüber, öffnet die Tür. Und tritt ein. Henry steht mitten im Raum und starrt ihn an. Michael bleibt vor ihm stehen. Für einen langen Moment passiert gar nichts. Die beiden starren sich nur stumm an. Dann hebt Michael die Waffe. Richtet sie auf sich selbst, auf seinen Arm. Und drückt ab. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte